gamingdatabasefandomcom-20200216-history
Chuck Greene
Chuck Greene is the protagonist of Dead Rising 2 and its spin-offs. A former expert motocross star, Chuck's life was turned upside down when the Zombie outbreak in Las Vegas resulted in his wife's transformation into the undead and the infection of his daughter, Katey Greene. Chuck has since dedicated his life to doing anything and everything possible to obtain Zombrex, a special drug that prevents a victim from transforming into a zombie for a limited period of time, to protect his daughter. Nothing- not zombies, not psychopaths, not massive conspiracies will stop him from keeping Katey safe. History Dead Rising 2: Case Zero After the catastrophic Las Vegas Outbreak resulted in the death of his wife and the infection of his daughter, Chuck Greene fled with Katey in a truck through the desert, eventually reaching the small town of Still Creek. In desperate need of food, medicine and supplies, Chuck stops at the local gas station, only to hear an explosion and shouting in the distance. In the confusion, a thief quickly hijacks Chuck's vehicle and Zombrex supply, riding off into the desert. With no other choices, Chuck holes up in the Gas Station, planning to get Zombrex and a form of transportation from the town. Seeing that the zombie outbreak is spreading to Still Creek as well, Chuck barricades Katey in the station as goes to investigate. After exploring the town, Chuck comes across an overturned ambulance among a military barricade. Stealing Zombrex from the back of the vehicle, Chuck plans to return to the station, but on his way back through the road block, he finds a radio informing him that the military will be arriving in force at 9:00. He also spots a damaged motorbike that, with his history as a biker, Chuck knew he could fix with the right parts. Returning the bike to the Gas Station, Chuck immediately returned to Still Creek to find the parts and another dose of Zombrex. After administering the shot to Katey, Jed Wright, a psychotic mechanic, appeared. Accusing Chuck of being a "Zombie-Lover", he attempted to murder Katey claiming that it would be better now than later, but Chuck held him off and the two fought outside, ending in a car falling down on top of the mechanic, killing him near-instantly. With the Motorcycle repaired and Katey safe, Chuck was barely able to escape Still Creek as the military arrived to kill any infected and quarantine the survivors. As he drove down the road, he found his truck, the car thief stuck dead inside. Grabbing his iconic motocross jacket and Katey's stash of Zombrex, Chuck and his daughter took off into the horizon. Dead Rising 2 Dead Rising 2: Case West Dead Rising 3 Non-Canon History Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Appearances * Dead Rising 2: Case Zero (2010) * Dead Rising 2 (2010) * Dead Rising 2: Case West (2010) * Dead Rising 2: Off the Record (2011) * Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 (2011) * Dead Rising 3 (2013) * Dead Rising: Triple Pack (2016) Category:Characters Category:Dead Rising Category:Playable Characters Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Xbox